ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Noctis
Noctis is the Original Super Saiyan, and ally of the Z-Fighters. History Dragon Ball Z After being sent to a forming Earth after the destruction of the home world, Noctis was imprisoned in a large slab of Earth. He was there for years, but was stirred by Goku becoming a Super Saiyan. When Frieza and King Cold arrived, the power finally woke him up, and he flew over to the area, where he became a Super Saiyan for the first time in years. He proceeded to destroy Frieza easily, and then battled King Cold in his final form. He easily beat him down, but was attacked from behind. Future Trunks had arrived, thankfully, and killed the creature. Noctis went with him to meet the other Z-Fighters. There, after giving them a brief introduction, Noctis went with Trunks to meet Goku, and requested that he spar with him. He and Goku seemed to be equal, but Noctis was only using 50% of his power. Trunks intervened and explained to them about the Androids and Goku's virus. He also revealed that the Original Super Saiyan had not emerged in his timeline. Noctis then went back with Vegeta and Bulma to Capsule Corp, where he had Dr. Briefs build a seperate, more powerful gravity chamber for him. He trained for several years, rarely emerging from the chamber. Finally, the day came to confront the Androids. Combating the Androids Joining up with Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters, Noctis followed them to the location of the Androids. There, he saved Yajirobe from dying from the blast, deflecting it. He then descended with the others, were Yamcha was attacked and drained of energy. Noctis and the others went, were Goku fought Android 18, and was afflicted with the Heart Virus. Angered, Noctis destroyed Android 20, which activated a fail-safe, releasing 18 and 17, unknown to him. Vegeta then arrived, and demonstrated his new power as a Super Saiyan, destroying 19. Bulma then arrived, and they used her help to head towards Dr. Gero's lab, but were met with 17 and 18. While Vegeta fought 18, Noctis battled 17, fighitng him to a standstill. However, 18 quickly defeated Vegeta and joined the fight, beating Noctis to the ground from behind. Later, Krillin used senzu beans to revive Noctis, and they decided to retrieve Goku, to move him and hopefully slow down the Androids. Meanwhile, 16 was activated due to 17 and 18's activation. Discovering Cell Noctis followed Piccolo the Lookout, were he gained some training from Mr. Popo and the new Piccolo. He then followed Piccolo to Ginger Town, where he and Piccolo encountered Cell. Realizing Cell's purpose, Noctis left Piccolo to fight him while he went to find and/or destory the Androids. After Piccolo failed to stop Cell, Noctis joined the hunt. He followed and manage to keep good pace with Cell, fighting him on multiple occasions. However, eventually, he was called back when the Androids arrived at Kame House, where he kept watch while Piccolo fought 17. Semi-Perfect Cell Saga & Death After 17 was absorbed, Noctis decided to buy time for 18 to escape, and powered up to his max, attacking the new Cell. They fought a long battle, with neither gaining a true advantage. Finally, Vegeta arrived, allowing a weary Noctis to retreat to the Lookout. Super Vegeta battled Semi-Perfect Cell for a while, before Cell tricked him with a Solar Flare and made a move for 18, who managed to dodge it. Super Vegeta then rejoined the fight. Meanwhile, Noctis entered intered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for one hour (meaning one day of training), and left quickly, having discovered a new form of Super Saiyan. When he arrived, Cell had taken Super Vegeta by suprise and knocked him out. Noctis became a Ultra Super Saiyan and fought for a while, but soon found out that there was little he could do to stop Cell. Saying goodbye to the world, Noctis used a new technique known as Final Explosion, sacrificing himself and destroying the area around him, appearing to kill Cell. However, Cell used Piccolo's regeneration to slowly rebuild himself from the devestating attack, and absorbed 18, becoming Perfect Cell. Cell Games Saga Noctis is shown in Otherworld numerous times during the Cell Games Saga, watching the proceedings, and cheering Gohan on when he ascends to a Super Saiyan 2. When Goku sacrifices himself, he meets Noctis, and they both decide to lend their energy to Gohan, so he can destroy Super Perfect Cell. In the aftermath, Noctis leaves Goku and meets up with Western Supreme Kai in the afterlife, were she warns him about an "ancient threat", and decides to train him... The Evil Wizard, Babidi While the Z-Fighters are rejoicing Goku coming back at the start of the tournament, they are suprised to see Noctis there as well, who claims that he is there for the same reasons as Goku, but is really there to meet someone. During the tournament, Noctis fights Goku briefly, and is impressed with Gohan's progress (though he mocks the Great Saiyaman costume), and watches Spopovitch and Yamu closely. He sides with Supreme Kai easily, and is the first to follow him to Babidi's ship. During the fights, Noctis aids Gohan against Dabura, but retreats when he learns that Gohan can handle him. Babidi and Dabura attempt to turn him into a Majin, but he manages to throw back the mind control, so Babidi takes over Vegeta instead. When they arrive back at the Tournament, Noctis tells Goku to join Gohan and Supreme Kai back at the egg, while he fights Majin Vegeta. After a long battle, Noctis proves himself to be stronger than Vegeta, but at that moment, Majin Buu awakes. The ancient evil, Majin Buu Noctis joins Majin Vegeta, and they attack Buu toghether, and finally manage to knock him back. However, Majin Buu continues to regenerate, and finally, Vegeta decides to sacrifice himself. Noctis offers to do it, but Vegeta knocks him away, telling him that he has no more chances, while Vegeta has many. Despite this, Noctis tries to save him but is heavily injured by the Final Explosion. He is taken back to the Lookout, were his injuries are treated. While Goku distracts Buu with the Super Saiyan 3 form, Noctis helps Piccolo train Goten and Trunks in the Fusion technique, while memorizing the technique himself. When Goku returns to Otherworld, Noctis notes that his time is running out as well. When Super Buu arrives, Goten and Trunks haven't mastered the technique yet, so Noctis decides to fight him to buy them time. He barely manages to keep up, and eventually maxes himself out, returning to Otherworld right as Goten and Trunks finally master it. Fighting Kid Buu Noctis is ressurected by Vegeta's wish, and joins Goku, fighting Kid Buu in order for Goku to finish charging the Super Spirit Bomb. He is heavily injured, and once again contemplates the Final Explosion, in order to weaken Kid Buu, but ultmiatley decides not to. He is seen at the end of the series standing aloof, unsure of his place now that peace is dominant... Personality Noctis is much like Vegeta, being proud, arrogant, and confident. However, he is much more thant that, willing to die for his friends thousands of times over. Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Page added by Zeon1 Category:Characters who can fly Category:Character created by Zeon1 Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fan Made Characters